Little Tommy
by SydnerisStephano
Summary: Puck realizes that he likes Sabrina in high school. Daphne convinces him to ask her out, but her answer really complicates things. They're really distant and not even friends. That is, until Sabrina and Puck get in trouble and as punishment have to tutor and look after Mrs. Sawyer's nephew, Thomas Sawyer, dubbed Little Tommy. Puckabrina, obviously. Rated K , but may change to teen.


Puck hadn't known it, but he had always liked Sabrina. Maybe he pretended she was a nuisance, but in reality he maybe had a small crush on her. He realized this on a foggy, overcast, bland day in October. Nothing was happening, and then everything was happening. There was no significant event, he was only riding in a taxi with Sabrina to the high school they went to in New York City, when it hit him like a truck. One minute he was talking to her about nothing special, an assignment in Math she was having trouble with, the next he was noticing all the aspects of her personality and looks. He realized he _liked_ her boldness. He _liked_ her over protection. He _liked_ that she didn't back down when he insulted her. Sabrina was, overwhelmingly..hot **.** Her blonde hair was the perfect shade of blonde and the perfect length. Her blue eyes had the right amount of blue, and the best shade. Her clear skin was smoother than he had ever realized. In the middle of talking about Calculus, Puck started to think bad thoughts. **Dirty** thoughts about Sabrina. He found himself dropping the sentence and blushing furiously. At the time, Sabrina thought that his pride was hurt because he couldn't solve the problem. She could not have been more wrong.

* * *

 **A few months later…**

"Puck, let's play truth or dare! With magic!" Daphne exclaimed, throwing her arms up. Puck, Sabrina, and Daphne were all sitting crossed-legged in Veronica's living room. Veronica and Henry had asked Puck to watch the eleven year old girl, since they were going out and she liked him the best. To make it a party, they had invited Sabrina.

"I'm game. Let's see what kind of fight Fatty can put up against the Trickster King!" He hoped he wasn't blushing. He _prayed_ he wasn't blushing. Puck's face would naturally grow hot whenever Sabrina was around, but he never really knew if it showed or not.

"Hey! I'm big boned!" Puck chuckled.

"Sure, and I'm a girl."

"I'm out." Sabrina interrupted, standing up and putting up two hands in surrender.

"Why?" Puck and Daphne whined in unison.

"You know how I am around magic. You guys can play, I'll be at Granny's apartment if you need anything." Relda had bought an apartment in New York city when Sabrina turned 13 and Daphne turned eight to be closer. It was right across the street from Henry's place. Sabrina walked out the door, and Puck's face cooled.

"Alright, Marshmallow, lay the rules on me." Daphne grinned a mischievous grin that normally Puck would wear. He gulped, knowing that the girl's shenanigans could be as bad as his own.

"I'll cast an enchantment that makes us both tell the truth if we pick truth, and have to do a dare if we pick dare. So no wussing out, got it?" Puck let out a huge laugh. She didn't know what she was getting into. He was the Trickster King!

"Jake's been over, hasn't he?" Daphne nodded and pointed to the christmas tree that looked to be about 16 feet tall in a corner and a snowman made of snow that hadn't melted yet.

"See those? We were practicing for christmas. He taught me the enchantment then. Anyway, you can go first." She then quickly casted the spell. Puck doubted Daphne's sanity. Had she seen the things he could do?

"In an act of mercy, you can go first. I don't want to break a little girl's spirit so early in the game." He teased. Daphne smiled.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He had secrets that Daphne couldn't find out yet. One secret he had lied about for the past two weeks that she would undoubtedly ask if he picked truth concerning whether he had feelings for a certain sister of hers.

"I dare you to tell me if you're in love with Sabrina or not!" **No.** She had bent the rules. He couldn't refuse the dare, nor could he lie. She had played _him. The Trickster King._

"I am in love with Sabrina." Why?! Why was he telling Daphne this?!

"I knew it! How long?" Puck's face was on fire now. He had never blushed this much in his life.

"What's it to you, Marshmallow?!" That's what he meant to say, but instead it came out as, "I've always liked her, but I only realized it last October, when it grew ten times." Daphne giggled mischievously and Puck scowled.

"You have to confess!" Daphne said, after the charm was dispelled and they moved into her bedroom.

"No. I can't it's too embarrassing. What if she doesn't like me?" but he was hoping that she did. He thought that she did, she treated Puck differently than everyone else.

"Puck, we both know you have no shame. Plus, I know Sabrina. And I know that she's a sucker for romantic moments. If you get her caught up enough, she'll definitely say yes." Puck shook his head.

"I want it to be genuine." Puck snapped his fingers "Hey, can you maybe cast the enchantment on her so she'll automatically tell the truth?"

"Sure! Puck, this needs to be HUGE. So, tomorrow-"

"Woah, woah, woah there, Marshmallow, it isn't going to be big at all. I'll barely slip it into the conversation, problem solved." Puck was panicked by Daphne's desire to be flamboyant.

"You can't do that! Sabrina-"

" **No,** Daphne." His tone was serious, something he didn't like to be. But he didn't exactly care at the moment. Talking about _his_ feelings were an actual factual thing that they needed to be serious about.

"Fine, fine. After school, central park. Trust me, I'll be there to cast the enchantment." She laughed darkly. "You better convince Sabrina to come with you."

"I'll be able to persuade Grimm, don't worry. I've lived for over 4,000 years, so I've had a lot of experience."

"Great! It's settled then. Just don't call her Grimm, call her Sabrina. Or Princess Goddess Almighty Being, she loves feeling superior." Just then the doorbell rang. Henry and Veronica were back.

"Later, Marshmallow. Keep working on your magic, you're getting good."

Daphne nodded and smirked at Puck.

"I'll see ya."

* * *

 **The next day**

Puck practically burst when the last bell of the day rang. He rocketed out of his seat, earning weird looks from his classmates and teachers.

"Have to be somewhere!" He yelled, running out the door. His face burned. Even though he wasn't around Sabrina yet, the very thought of her made him blush. _He was going to do it. He was going to confess._ Eventually, after running the halls, Puck found Sabrina.

"Hey, Grimm, I've got something to do in central park today, you're tagging along." Sabrina was surprised by his sudden need to go to central park and bring her with him. Why couldn't he just go alone?

"Go by yourself, stink face. Mom and Dad are still at work, and Daphne still needs someone to look after her." _Crap._ Puck had forgotten Veronica and Henry didn't get home until 6, and Sabrina needed to watch the little Marshmallow.

"I need you for something, it'll only take a minute. Please, _Sabrina?"_ He pleaded, using her real name to manipulate her. It was a well known fact that Sabrina hated it when Puck didn't use her first name, yet she felt the need to keep it a secret. As if everyone else didn't know already.

"Fine." Her blush was unmistakable. Although, that made her face all the cuter.

"You should see your face, Grimm. It's a tomato." Puck started to laugh uncontrollably. Students and teachers' heads turned to face the two. Puck was seemingly unembarrassed, but Sabrina was horrified.

"Shut up. You're embarrassing me. Let's just go." She whispered. Puck chuckled and followed her out the door.

"So did you need me or not?" Sabrina asked impatiently after sitting on the park bench for a good ten minutes. Puck had no way of knowing if Daphne was there, so he decided to test it.

"What's your social security number?" If she actually answered it, Daphne had probably cast the enchantment.

"XXX-XX-XXXX" she replied mechanically. (I bleeped it for obvious reasons) Daphne was definitely here, no doubt about it. So, Puck decided to take the plunge. He slid closer to her.

"Sabrina...I confess, I didn't really need you for anything." His face was burning. He did not want to do this.

"Then why-"

"Shhhh." He gazed into her beautiful eyes and pulled a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. If they could, Puck would want to be like this forever.

"I've always...I've always loved you Sabrina. I know I hide it behind pranks and teasing, but that's what I love about our relationship. This is so dorky! Why am I, the Trickster _King_ in love with someone so...so...so _beautiful_ as you?!" His declaration of love was nothing fancy. In fact, some could even call it oversimplified. But it was _his._

"I-" before Sabrina could answer, Puck interrupted.

"Hold on a second, before you answer, I have to actually do something." The kiss was slow. Easy and gentle, as he didn't want to force it. _It tastes like...cherries,_ He realized. He didn't want to stop, but knew he had to. Finally, after a good solid ten seconds, Puck pulled away.

"Puck, I honestly don't have any romantic feelings towards you at all."

* * *

 **This is my first Sisters Grimm fanfic, so pleeease review. If you want to see a chapter to, I have to have at least one review. It can be good or bad. The reason is because if I don't get any reviews, it shows that no one is reading this story and there would be no purpose to continue it. Toodles~**


End file.
